La viajera
by dalasto
Summary: Toda su vida cambió el día que su mentor murió y descubrió que era de otro mundo. Entonces se propuso encontrar su hogar.
1. Desconocido

Una vez más se encontraba en aquel lugar de oscuridad absoluta. Una oscuridad tan densa que el mundo parecía terminar a dos dedos de su nariz. Pero ella sabía que no era así. De hecho, aquel lugar se extendía hasta el infinito en cualquier dirección.

Ya hacía meses que entraba y salía de aquel mundo, así como de muchos otros.

Cualquier persona, con el adiestramiento necesario podía entrar al lugar, gracias a un ritual, más efectivo y sencillo cuanta más gente lo practicara al mismo tiempo, pero que de cualquier forma era largo, agotador y, con demasiada frecuencia, mortal.

O per lo menos eso le contó su padre y maestro. Lo cierto es que era más maestro que padre. Su relación siempre había sido fría y distante, carente de afecto. Ella no lloró, no se inmutó el día de su muerte. Pero ese día sí que supuso un cambio en su vida. Ese día él le contó la verdad. Ni ella ni su maestro eran de ese mundo. De hecho él no era su padre. Y todo cobró sentido. Él nunca quiso que le llamara padre, ni se comportó como si ella fuera su hija. La realidad era que ella era la princesa heredera de otro mundo, en el que sus gentes eran capaces de llegar a la oscuridad en unos minutos gracias a unas piedras verdes, abundantes en ese mundo, pero escasas en cualquier otro. Además eran capaces de orientarse en aquel lugar, de encontrar entradas a otros mundos aún sin ver ni oír, cuando otros muchos viajeros de otros mundos enloquecían y morían en la penumbra, sin que nadie nunca supiera nada más de ellos, o pasaban su vida atrapados en un mundo que no era el suyo.

Ese día tomó una decisión. Debido al estricto cuidado de su maestro, no tenía relación con nadie. No había cruzado más de cinco palabras seguidas con nadie que no fuera su maestro.

Así que abandonó el mundo, dispuesta a encontrar su lugar. A menudo abandonaba los sitios que visitaba en unos minutos, el tiempo justo para el ritual. De vez en cuando pasaba unos días, y alguna vez llegaba a algún lugar que ya había visitado. Afortunadamente, en la oscuridad no pasaba el tiempo, por eso podía pasar el equivalente a días sin comer, beber, o dormir. Afortunadamente, porque no sabía cómo llegar.

De ese modo, buscando al azar, era solo cuestión de tiempo que pasara lo que pasó. Al entrar en un mundo, uno de sus mayores miedos se hizo realidad. La piedra verde que llevaba colgada al cuello, la única que tenía, que necesitaba para entrar a la oscuridad, no estaba.

Darse cuenta de que estaba atrapada fue tan terrible, que no pudo llorar ni gritar. Cayó al suelo sentada, con la mirada perdida en el infinito, incapaz de pensar en nada. Pasado un rato, se abrazó a sus rodillas y entonces sí, lloró.

Fue cuando sus lágrimas se agotaron que se dio cuenta de que la piedra no podía haber desaparecido, debía de estar en algún sitio. Lo importante era sobrevivir, calmar su estómago, que llevaba horas rugiendo.

Tuvo la suerte de encontrar una raíz, que crecía por todas partes, y que contenía una gran cantidad de agua. Al principio no sabía si la matarían, pero pasados dos días, aún estaba viva.

No hacía otra cosa más que andar, fijándose en todo esperando toparse por casualidad con la piedra, y alejándose de cualquier sonido raro. Hasta que días después, imposible precisar cuántos, escuchó un sonido que no podía ignorar. Una voz humana.

Corrió hacia el sonido. No era el sonido de quien pide ayuda, sino que era más parecido a un canturreo.

Cuando llegó a un claro, justo en el centro, había un hombre. Al acercarse se percató de que ese hombre era en realidad un chico, apenas mayor que ella. Parecía tener un pié en algo semejante a arenas movedizas, con la diferencia de que no tenía un pie hundido, sino que la arena trepaba por su pierna. Sin dudar un segundo lo cogió de un brazo y estiró. Entre los dos fueron capaces de liberar la pierna del extraño. Sin decir nada se levantó y echó a andar.

-¡Espera!- Dijo ella. Él no se paró así que le siguió.

-¿Quién eres?

-No te importa- Contestó.

-¿Cuánto llevas aquí?

-No es asunto tuyo.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta te he salvado la vida.

-No te he pedido ayuda.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que eres un imbécil?- Entonces se paró en seco.

-Escucha, es evidente que acabas de llegar a este mundo a través de la oscuridad y no sabes cómo funciona esto. No me importa. Si quieres seguirme adelante, si quieres comer mis sobras me da igual, si quieres dormir en mi refugio eres libre de hacerlo, pero no me dirijas la palabra y no me molestes.

Ahora sí que estaba confusa. ¿Quién era él? ¿Cómo sabía que había llegado a través de la oscuridad? ¿Había llegado él de ese modo a aquel mundo donde la arena trepaba por tus piernas?

Desde luego era peculiar. Se movía como si no conociera el terreno, pero de todas formas no llegaba a caerse, de modo que llevaba allí el tiempo suficiente para adaptarse. Y en lugar de mantenerse silencioso, para no alertar a cualquier posible peligro de su presencia, cantaba a viva voz. Cantaba una estúpida canción infantil.

¿Quién sería aquel extraño sujeto?


	2. Criatura

Los días pasaban lentos y silenciosos, en una espesura siempre brumosa, donde la luz era un bien muy escaso. Los árboles crecían ladeados y retorcidos, carentes de fuerza. La única planta que parecía vivir en buenas condiciones, eran esas raíces de las que se alimentaba.

Al principio salía en busca de raíces para ella, pese a que el desconocido le diera permiso para comer lo que a él le sobrara, ya que no quería arriesgarse a que no quedara nada. Pero al cabo de unos días se dio cuenta de que siempre quedaba algo para ella, y no eran restos manoseados, parecía como si ese chico apartara algo para ella. De modo que pasaba los días vagando por ese mundo, esperando por casualidad encontrar su colgante.

En esos ratos pensaba que haría cuando hubiera buscado en todos los lugares cercanos a la cueva donde dormía. Tendría que marcharse. También daba vueltas y vueltas a una pregunta, ¿Quién será él? Hasta que una noche, mientras él preparaba una hoguera, se armó de valor y preguntó.

-¿Quién eres?

-No deberías preguntar a alguien su nombre sin decir el tuyo primero.

-Ah, vale. Yo soy…

-No me interesa tu nombre, y no te diré el mío.

No hablaron más. Pero ella, luchadora, no pensaba rendirse. Preguntaría cada noche hasta saber algo. Pero pese a su resolución no consiguió nada. Después de unas cuantas evasivas, el desconocido siempre contesta, bruscamente- Eres molesta, cállate- Entonces salía de la cueva y empezaba a hacer ejercicio hasta que simplemente, en algún momento, caía al suelo completamente agotado.

Y ella, aunque no había conseguido sonsacarle ninguna información y había desistido en ello, intentaba establecer contacto con él. No quería sentirse sola, y estaba convencida de que él tampoco querría.

-Al menos dime una forma en la que pueda llamarte, y no solo "¡He tú!"

-No.

-Vamos a ver, ¿tú eres tonto? ¿No ves que somos los únicos humanos que hay por aquí? ¡Deberíamos trabajar juntos para sobrevivir!

Entonces el desconocido dijo algo interesante, que la viajera no pasó por alto, pero que no mencionó.

-¿Los únicos qué? Mira, eso me da igual, estoy bien solo y así quiero seguir.

-Pero…

-¡Sin peros! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Este mundo me matará si no estoy solo!

Salió de la cueva sin decir nada más y empezó a hacer ejercicio hasta caer rendido.

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba la viajera con él, mas desconcertaba estaba. Lo único seguro es que estaba sola y sola se quedaría a no ser que encontrara en colgante.

Antes de dormir decidió que al día siguiente abandonaría la cueva y buscaría el colgante. Entonces se iría, olvidaría ese mundo y a su extraño inquilino.

No sabía lo que le esperaba.

Aquella mañana se despertó especialmente temprano, y aun así, él ya había salido. Echó a andar. La selva, eternamente gris, fría y oscura, tenebrosa, con apenas luz para moverse.

Escuchó una rama quebrarse tras de sí y aceleró el paso. El susurro del viento contra las escasas hojas retorcidas de los retorcidos árboles hizo que acelerara más el paso, y un gruñido muy cerca de donde ella estaba logró que corriera. Su respiración era entrecortada, pese al frío del lugar estaba sudando, le dolían las piernas, el pecho, sus pantalones estaban desgarrados por las mismas ramas que arañaban sus piernas, pero no por ello dejó de correr. A su mente llegaban los recuerdos de las pesadillas de su infancia.

Se torció un tobillo, cayó, pero se levantó para seguir corriendo. Un dolor intenso y agudo la devolvió al suelo. Se arrastró, hasta apoyar su espalda contra una roca. De nuevo el quiebro de una rama hizo que fuera consciente de que alguien, a solo unos metros, la observaba.

Lentamente de fue deslizando alrededor de la roca, sin levantarse. Y entonces su mano topó con algo.

Algo frío, húmedo.

Cuando miró, el miedo la paralizó.

Estaba tocando la pierna de una criatura que conocía muy bien.

Con forma humana, medía casi tres metros, muy estrecho de hombros, con todos los huesos marcados, como si no hubiera entre la piel y los huesos. Su piel, verde, escamosa y húmeda, recordaba a un cocodrilo, al igual que sus dientes, ya que aunque sus mandíbulas semejasen las de los humanos, los dientes eran del reptil, totalmente visibles en su boca sin labios.

De su frente salía un único cuerno, curvado hacia delante como un extraño peinado.

Estaba comiendo la carne de una extraña cebra bípeda, con colmillos, y de color rojo y dorado.

La viajera los conocía a ambos. Aparecían en su más terrorífica pesadilla, que atormentó muchas de sus noches de infancia.

La única explicación que se le ocurría era que ella había estado ya en ese mundo, incluso antes de ser capaz de recordar.


	3. Verdad

La criatura de pesadilla se irguió. De haber querido, la viajera podría haber contado sus costillas, sus vértebras, y cada hueso de su cuerpo.

De algún modo pudo levantarse y salir corriendo, pero la criatura sin nombre la perseguía.

Habría logrado escapar de no ser por la pared de piedra que había aparecido de la nada.

El ser bajó la cabeza y tomó impulso, dispuesto a atravesarla con su cuerno.

En el último instante algo la empujó, la apartó de la trayectoria, la cogió de la mano y se la llevó corriendo. No pudo ver al ser golpear el muro con el cuerno y clavarlo hasta golpearse la frente. Intentaba liberarse entre gruñidos, no perdería esa presa.

No muy lejos de allí, la viajera dejó de correr, y vio a quien debía su vida.

-Estamos en paz- Dijo el desconocido. A lo lejos se oyó un indescriptible gruñido, grave y agudo al mismo tiempo. El desconocido la cogió por los hombros, la miró a los ojos, llorosos por el miedo.

-Canta- le dijo.

-¿Qué?

-Que cantes, a plena voz, hasta que no puedas pensar en nada más.

-¡No es momento de cantar, tenemos que correr!

-¿Quién lleva aquí más tiempo tú o yo? ¡Canta!

-Vale. ¿Y qué canto?

-Lo que sea, una canción infantil o algo así. ¿No te cantaban para que te durmieras?

-No.

-Vale, canta con migo- Empezó a cantar esa canción que siempre tenía en la boca.

-Se acerca- El sonido de rotura de ramas era cada vez más fuerte.

-No tengas miedo y canta.

La viajera empezó a cantar con él, con todas sus fuerzas, lo más alto que podía, hasta que su voz ahogó el sonido de la criatura. El desconocido la movió sin que ella se diera cuenta, de forma que cuando la criatura se acercó ella no pudo verla.

Cogió impulso, agachó de nuevo la cabeza, dispuesto el ser a atravesarlos a ambos.

A apenas dos metros, estalló en una nube de cenizas. Eso fue lo que ella notó.

Volvieron a la cueva, él la obligó a ir cantando.

A la noche, cuando ambos se repusieron, fue él quien empezó a hablar.

-Este mundo hace realidad tus miedos en cuanto piensas en ellos. Si dejas de pensar en ellos desaparecen. Por eso canto, para ahuyentar mis temores.

-Entonces- Contestó la viajera, con la voz entrecortada- ¿Esa cosa no volverá?

-Volverá si piensas demasiado en ella, porque te da miedo. Si no superas el miedo el riesgo existe.

-Creí que ya había estado en este mundo, porque había soñado con esa cosa- Apenas tenía un hilo de voz- En mis pesadillas, pero…

-Pero la realidad es que este mundo ha creado tus pesadillas.

El desconocido se levantó, caminó hasta la entrada de la cueva, se volvió y dijo- Llámame Extraviado.

-¿Por qué?

-Puede que algún día te lo cuente.

-¡Oye!

-Dime.

-Llámame Viajera.

Salió para hacer ejercicio. Su mirada era indescifrable, pero en su mente solo podía pensar que ella se estaba acercando demasiado.

Fue esa noche cuando la viajera comprendió el motivo del ejercicio de Extraviado. Agotarse hasta caer dormido, para no soñar. A lo largo de la noche la viajera se despertó asustada varias veces, y todas ellas comenzó cantar. Extraviado no se despertó.

El día llegó, tan triste, nublado como los anteriores. Pese al calor, el ambiente era frío.

La viajera decidió salir a pasear, a probar suerte. Tal vez encontrara su colgante. Cuando escuchaba algún ruido, tal y como Extraviado le había enseñado, cantaba. En esos momentos parecía que se podía vivir en aquel lugar. Y eso le asustaba, temía poder acostumbrarse.

Y cuanto más lo temía, más fácil le resultaba acostumbrarse. Se lo contó a Extraviado.

-No pienses eso, es lo que este mundo quiere.

-¿Que el mundo lo quiere?

-Sí. Creo que este es un mundo cruel que disfruta torturando a sus habitantes. Te manipula para que te quedes y estés a gusto. Así bajas la guardia y encuentra algo con lo que torturarte.

-Escucha. Dices que este mundo utiliza tus miedos contra ti. ¿Y si aprovechamos eso para enfrentarnos a nuestros miedos y así este mundo no podrá herirnos?

-Gran idea, genio. ¿Qué te crees que hacía con la pierna en arena cuando apareciste?

-Ah, vale.

-Además, en el mundo del que vengas, tus miedos están en tu mente, pero aquí se materializan. Aquí puedes morir.

-También moriremos si esperamos sin hacer nada.

-Pero yo… Hay miedos a los que simplemente no quiero enfrentarme.

Otra vez él termino la conversación saliendo y empezando a hacer ejercicio, hasta que finalmente cayó dormido.

Pero a la viajera le rondaban preguntas.

¿Había perdido el colgante porque tenía miedo de eso? ¿Lo recuperaría si superaba ese miedo? ¿A qué miedos no quería enfrentarse Extraviado? Y sobre todo, la pregunta que le rondaba desde que lo viera por primera vez. ¿Quién era Extraviado?


End file.
